


紅白牌廚師腸：粉紅色毛衣（白菜小媽——🍊視角）

by root_root



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 朱白 - Fandom, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/root_root/pseuds/root_root
Summary: 粉紅色毛衣是大殺器。





	紅白牌廚師腸：粉紅色毛衣（白菜小媽——🍊視角）

我初見小媽時，他穿着粉紅色毛衣，米色緊身長褲，渾身散發着男孩的童真，還有少年美而不自知的性感 ，就像上一秒還在兒童樂園玩耍，下一秒就被老不死拐進婚禮的殿堂。  
我望着那雙比毛衣更紅潤，如玫瑰花瓣般的嘴唇，還有在毛衣下擺偶而露出來的纖腰，以及緊身褲下渾圓的臀部及恰到好處的長腳，我下身的慾望不由自主灸熱地硬起來。

每天晚上，趁他們入房後，我坐在他們房門口，聽着小媽壓抑得如小貓般軟軟的呻吟及求饒，我擼着難受到不行的慾望，直到脊椎傳來陣陣戰慄，稠液噴灑褲襠為止。  
漸漸地，自慰已經不能滿足我的慾望。我只想將那少年壓在身下，看着他聽到我的讚美而如小貓洗臉般遮臉，看着他羞澀地承受我的撞擊，看着他逐漸為我盛放，最後和我一起攀上慾望的高峰。  
我苦候多日，終於等到了機會。

那天，老不死要去公幹一個月。  
我趁着小媽生日，約他去迪士尼樂園，並囑咐他一定要穿粉紅色毛衣及米色緊身色褲。  
進園後，他像小孩子一樣，興奮地握着我的手，左顧右盼，眼中充滿孩童的好奇。只要是他注視超過三秒的東西，不用待他張開那雙如玫瑰花瓣的嘴唇，我已經立刻掏錢買給他——就讓他的嗓子用在待會的呻吟上吧。  
見他頭戴着米妮蝴蝶結，背着軟呼呼的Duffy背包，一手握着粉紅色棉花糖，一手抱着比他更甜的爆米花，繩索勾着尾指的灰姑娘氣球隨着他步伐一動一甩，煞是可愛。我捂緊及膝的大衣，生怕沿路的小孩見到我胯下隆起得發疼的兄弟。

魚兒上勾了，是時候收竿了。

就在機動遊戲旁的工作人員通道，我將小媽壓在地上，爆米花散落一地，棉花糖沾上灰塵，灰姑娘氣球冉冉上升，米妮蝴蝶結扔到九丈遠，而Duffy背包墊在他頭下。  
小媽驚恐地看着我，就像一只徬徨無助的小動物一樣扭動身體，企圖擺脫我的桎梏。我抓緊他反抗的雙手，抵在他頭頂，用他的米色長褲綁緊。  
他別過頭，顫抖地說：「別...... 我是你媽。」  
我笑說：「媽媽，你愛我嗎？」然後在他耳邊說：「我想要你，可以嗎？媽媽？」  
他的身體隨着我的話顫抖起來。我粗暴地吸吮他如糯米糍般柔軟的耳垂，然後沿着他如天鵝般的脖子，吻到他的鎖骨。我的手不安份地從他毛衣下擺探進去，從他的纖腰摸上胸前的兩點，並開始揉捏起來。  
「別... 疼... 冷... 」他閉起眼，仰起頭，小聲地斷斷續續呻吟起來。他如白蘿蔔般的雙腳夾緊了我，並開始磨蹭起來。  
我將他毛衣掀到鎖骨，讓他露出腋下被整理過的毛茬。我摸着那刺刺的皮膚，心想：那個老不死，就是那麼愛小孩子嗎？  
我問：「是我爸剃的嗎？」他默不作聲，我權當他默認。我心裡泛起一陣憐惜，低頭吻去他眼角泛起的淚花，溫柔地說：「乖，我不像我爸那樣，待會很舒服的。」然後低頭輕吻着那片肌膚。他說：「不要親...... 那裡丟人。」，然後想垂下手臂，奈何我的繩結綁得太緊，他的手被固定住，動彈不得。我仰起頭，望着他泛紅的雙眼，來回輕撫他的胸前和腋下，笑說：「怎麼會呢？別人很醜的地方，你的也很可愛。」  
他的上身因着我的說話及動作，透着誘人的粉紅，乍眼一看比毛衣更紅，我忍不住在他胸前落一連串的吻，舔去他胸前泌出的細細麻麻的汗後，說：「小媽，你對我爸也是這麼急嗎？」  
他的身體明顯地僵硬起來。我笑着吻着他的唇，舌頭掰開他的貝齒，吸吮他甜蜜的小舌，感受他下巴如嬰兒般柔軟的胡茬。與此同時我的雙手來回撫摸他的背椎及肩胛骨，直到他放鬆下來，腰腹往上頂着我，我才結束那個悠長的吻，從他的嘴裡拉出一條淫蕩的銀絲。

「想要嗎？」我的手移到他股間，伸進他純潔的白色內褲，食指在他後穴的皺褶不重不輕地揉着。  
他乖巧地點點頭。  
見到他羞怯的樣子，眼睛充滿少年的懵懂和天真，我忍不住笑出聲，一把將他內褲拉到腳跟。他的光滑粉嫩慾的望隨之彈出，昂着肅立，前端開始冒着通透的液體，彷彿告訴我它多麼渴望我的注意。  
我用手指沾了液體，將手移回小媽的後穴開始擴張起來——一根手指、兩根手指、三根手指，他後穴好像很喜歡我的入侵，死命咬住我的手指，不許我離開。  
「好大... 好難受... 」他抬起腰，彷彿要迴避我的進入，殊不知此番舉動只會讓我的手指進得更深。我說：「待會還有更大呢。」並用指尖在他體內柔軟灸熱的內壁打圈按摩起來，挖起淫蕩的水聲，逼出他的呻吟聲來。那聲音落在心上，就像一隻小貓用雙爪輕抓我的心，抓得心癢癢的，癢得好想盡快將身下的人吃乾抹淨，佔為己有。  
我拉下褲鏈，掏出硬得發疼的慾望，隨便擼了幾把，就抬起小媽的腰，對準那蜜得漏油的小穴頂了進去，隨即感受到溫熱柔軟包裹着自己。

在頭頂傳來陣陣的孩童純真的尖叫聲中，我抓住他的腰，一下又一下頂進他最深處，讓他發出同樣純真，又夾雜淫蕩的呻吟：「疼...... 想要...... 」  
直到我感到他愈來愈緊，咬得我快將高潮時，他忽然解開雙手，並將猝不及防的我推到在地上。  
「小媽，你...... 」我見到他對我張開雙腿，扶着我的灸熱堅硬坐下去，並撐着我的雙膝上下動了起來。  
那件讓他看起來像少年的粉紅色毛衣，如今蓋住他因情動而紅透的上身，粉嫩堅硬的慾望在衣擺上下擺動，若隱若現，而緊咬着我的小穴及偶而翻動出來的軟肉則一覽無違。  
剛才仍然童真的少年，被我勾引得變成天真有邪，禁忌的慾望直白流露的少年。一想到這裡，我忍不住緊扣着他的腰，加大了抽插的幅度，讓他仰起頭，微張那紅潤的雙唇，發出融進如此色情的氛圍的氣音，直到我們雙雙高潮為止。  
我將滾燙射進他體內，而他將自己的慾望往自己小腹按，在粉紅毛衣上射出一串白濁，為剛才情動的自己留下了證據。

我摸出手機，為他拍幾張照後，將他一把摟進懷中，湊在他耳邊說：「小媽，以後這件粉紅毛衣只為我穿，好嗎？」


End file.
